DGrayMan Fanfic
by XxDGray-ManxX
Summary: AN AllenxLenalee Fanfic. Not good with summaries. Started of as a single chapter too go with a picture, then i thought, why not make a story out of it, i'm just making it up as i go a long so i don't know exactly what it's about. Please review.
1. Another Day, Another Mission

Chapter 1-Another Day, Another Mission

Allen sat on the couch, in front of supervisor Komui's desk. A desk that had so m any sheets of paper on it you couldn't see Komui, who was sitting behind it.

"Komui-san," Allen said, "Who exactly am I waiting for?"

"Lenalee," he replied, "you will be going on a mission with her."

"Who else is coming?" said a voice that Allen recognised immediately. He turned Around to see Lenalee standing in the doorway of Komui's office.

"Good morning, Lenalee" Allen greeted her with a friendly smile, a smile that would always brighten her day.

"Good morning to you too, Allen-kun. Good morning Nii-san" she said to Komui before taking a seat next to Allen.

"Now then," Komui started " in answer too Lenalee's question, no. Everyone else is away on a different mission, so it will just be you two and a finder."

Allen felt his face go a little bit red at the thought of being alone with Lenalee. Thankfully, Komui didn't notice so Allen replied with a simple "Ok"

"So when do we leave?" Lenalee asked. She was exited about going on a mission with Allen as she hadn't been together on one in a while, though she was nervous about it just being him and her going.

"Here is all the information you will need," he said handing them a notebook, "you will be leaving immediately."

* * *

Allen and Lenalee sat in the boat in silence as the finder pushed the boat down the canal towards the Black Order exit. They where both finding it hard to look at each other. The awkward silence continued for a few more minutes before Allen decided to break it by saying, "So, where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a small village in the countryside about two hours away from the train station," Lenalee continued, "some pretty strange stuff has been happening there, so we've been sent to investigate."

"What kind of things?"

"Apparently the animals there have been acting strangely. Disobeying there owner, becoming more aggressive and mysteriously disappearing."

"I see…" The two went silent again as the finder with them continued to push the boat down the canal. All the while he was smiling to himself. He may not be able to fight and use Innocence, but he was smart enough to figure out what was going on between the two exorcists

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN VERY GOOD AT WRITING STORIES, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS ON ANYTHING THAT NEED IMPROVING :) ALLENA FOREVER**


	2. Thoughts, Feelings and Daydreams

Chapter 2-Thoughts, Feelings and Daydreams

The two exorcists sat in their own, first class, reserved cabin while the finder waited outside. Lenalee watched Allen, who was sitting opposite her, as he slept. As she looked at him, her eyes were drawn to where the scar was on his face was. That scar had always fascinated her, ever since she first met him about eight months ago, but, to her that isn't the only good quality he has. He was kind and very gentle towards others (except Kanda), he would never run away when things got tough, and his smile, not matter what mood Lenalee, good or bad, his smile would always brighten her day. _Those points _she thought _are the reasons i came to really like him in the first place, _and she found herself wondering what he thought and felt about her. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The train did a sudden jolt, waking Allen. He yawned and stretched his arms, still half asleep. He looked up to see that Lenalee was asleep, though he wasn't sure for how long. He noticed that she was wearing the purple bunny clip he had bought her for her last birthday. Even though he had known her for at least eight months he still couldn't get over how amazing she looked, especially when the sun hit her face and her already perfect complexion was made even more beautiful. Of course, that wasn't the only reason why Allen liked her so much. Not only was she beautiful on the outside but she had the kindest and purest heart out of everyone she had ever met. He smiled about the fact it was just him and Lenalee on the mission and maybe he'll pluck up the courage to tell Lenalee how he felt about her. The only things he was worried about was if Lenalee liked him as well or she considered him as just a friend, and what might happen if Komui found out. Allen shivered at the thought. He closed his eyes and fell back too sleep for the rest of the journey.


	3. Akuma Attack An Exhausting Day

Chapter 3- Akuma attack-An exhausting day

Allen stretched as he got off the train and was closely followed by Lenalee. "Two hours sitting down sure does leave your limbs stiff," Allen said.

"It sure does" Lenalee said back.

"We should probably find a place to stay before we start investigating," the finder said

"Good, idea," Lenalee said. She looked at Allen, "Let's go." Allen nodded in agreement and followed Lenalee as they went to look for a place to stay. As Allen and Lenalee walked through the town, they found it strangely quiet considering the report said their have been a fair few Akuma appearing lately. Lenalee was about to mention that she had a bad feeling about this but was interrupted by Allen Shouting, "LOOK OUT!" before pushing her out the way, just in time for her to avoid a shot from an Akuma.

"Thanks, Allen-kun, you saved my life" Lenalee said smiling at Allen.

Allen rubbed the back of his head, "D-don't mention it," he replied, blushing slightly.

Both Allen and Lenalee activated their Innocence and while Lenalee destroyed the level 1 Akuma in front of her Allen turned his attention to the finder, "Max, you go find somewhere to hide while me and Lenalee defeat the Akuma."

Max nodded to show that he understood before hurrying to find a safe place to hide. Both exorcists where surprised at how may Akuma there were. "5 level ones, 3 level twos and a level one" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, but I can see loads in the distance," Allen replied, "we should be on out guard."

Lenalee nodded before charging before charging towards the level ones, destroying them them instantly while Allen got rid of the level two. They landed next to each other and turned to face the level 3. "Two exorcists against one Akuma, that's a bit unfair don't you think?" the level 3 asked mockingly.

"You don't know the meaning of fair, Akuma!" Allen shouted back to the level 3 before charging at it full force, closely followed by Lenalee. It was surprisingly tough for a level 3 and by the time they had defeated it they were both out of breath. After about two hours of a non-stop line of Akuma they finally defeated the last one. "And we still have to find the Innocence fragment" Allen said half-heartedly.

It's alright, Allen-kun, we can look tomorrow, there's no rush" Lenalee assured him as she held up her hand out to help him up as he had collapsed on the floor in exhaustion . Allen took her hand, though he pulled himself up more than Lenalee pulling him up. "Right then," he said, "first we need to find Max, and then find an inn."

"It's alright," the two exorcists heard Max's voice behind them, "I decided to help by finding a place to stay for the night."

"That's great Max!" Allen exclaimed with a look of relief on his face.

"Well, lead the way max." Lenalee said also with a look of relief on her face.

Only when Allen and Lenalee started walking did they realise that they were still holding hands. Allen felt his grow hot and quickly let go of Lenalee's hand. "Ah, sorry, Lenalee." His face turned and even darker shade of red when Lenalee giggled and said, "your so cute when you're embarrassed Allen-kun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You did a good job in finding us a nice place to stay, Max." Allen said as the tree of them entered the inn.

Lenalee looked at the finder and asked, " Have you already booked the rooms?"

"Yes, all we need to do is check in." Max replied. So, that's what they did. They all had separate rooms. Max was in room 10 on the second floor, Lenalee was in room 12 on the third floor and Allen, who was also on the third floor, was in room 19.

"I'm knackered," Lenalee said as she stretched, " I will see you in the morning Allen-kun." Then she yawned a good night and went into her room. "Good night, Lenalee." Allen said back as she closed the door.

By the time Allen got to his room he was so tired he decided, that since it was closer, he would sleep on the couch that was in front of a T.V. Even though he was so tired he found it difficult to sleep. His mind kept wandering from thinking about the Akuma attack to Lenalee.

Lenalee sat up in her bed. She was finding it hard to sleep. Not only because she felt slightly lonely but also because she couldn't stop thinking about Allen. She got up, left her room and made her way down the hall towards Allen's room. She stood outside his room, wandering if it would be best to leave him to sleep, but she still decided to knock. When no reply came she quietly opened the door and walked in. She spotted Allen lying on the couch and walked over to him. Allen hadn't heard her coming and only noticed her when she called his name, "Allen-kun?"

He opened his eyes and immediately went as red as a tomato when he saw that Lenalee was standing over him with a gentle smile. "Lenalee?" He said, confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Allen-kun, but I was kind of lonely and wandered if I could stay in here for a little while."

"S-sure, if you want."

Lenalee smiled at him and couldn't help but smile back. Lenalee sat on the edge of the couch and watched Allen as he closed his eyes. Allen could feel Lenalee staring at him. She was thinking about how fascinating his scar was again and how perfect he looked, _especially when he's asleep, _she thought. She continued to watch him for a few more minutes before finally coming to a decision. Lenalee lowered her head until hers and Allen's nose were just centimetres apart, her hair fell in front of her face. Allen felt something brush against his cheek, causing him to open his eyes and his face went a very deep red when he saw how close Lenalee was to him. "Lenalee," he said in surprise, "what are you-" he didn't finish his sentence because Lenalee had pressed her lips against his, which is something Allen was definitely NOT expecting, but, to Lenalee's relief, he didn't try to pull away. They stayed like it for a few seconds before Lenalee pulled away an smiled at Lenalee. Again Allen couldn't help but smile back


End file.
